


days gone by

by 5hinzee



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Best Friends, Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, No Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-05-01 17:06:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19182121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5hinzee/pseuds/5hinzee
Summary: (my keyboard is being weird so i'll update tags later)at the end of a long day, all one wants is somebody to fall back on.





	days gone by

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this for the birthday of my best friend and absolute fave, remie! this didn't turn out as fluffy as i hoped, but i hope you enjoy it nonethless. there's no angst, i promise <33

people connect when they can relate to one another. talking about hobbies, dreams, or even shared pain keeps individuals close. they see each other as not only human, but a human that is similar to them. a human that will make them feel a little less alone in the world.

there's no pretty way to put it: min yoongi and jung hoseok are dirt poor. it's their shared hardship. each of then wakes up at dawn to not only do their jobs but to look for more work, draining every ounce of energy from their limbs until the come back home and realize that the day really wasn't as productive as it felt.

on days like this, yoongi steps out of the shower and, instead of throwing on sweatpants, grabs jeans and a hoodie. one would think that after exhausting himself, he'd like to rest; but instead, he leaves his apartment again, hopping over a wire fence down the road to get to hoseok's house. well, not only hoseok's house, per se.

routine allows him to work his way through the pitch black dark until the tips of his toes bump lightly against bricks. then he gets down to his hands and knees, searching in the dirt and rocks for a small box of matches and hoping that he won't cut his hands on glass. he's done it too many times before.

by the time he manages to find the box and strike a match, he looks up to find somebody sitting in front of him and staring at him with a too-excited grin. he nearly screams, but no noise comes out when he tries. panting, he frowns at hoseok, tossing the match into the fireplace contained with messily stacked gray bricks.

"nice to see you too," hoseok pipes up with his grin still stuck to his face. yoongi hears it as a joke, but notices the underlying genuity of his words. he doesn't react to the fact. instead, he huffs out a sigh as he stands up, dusting the dirt off of his hands and pants, cursing the fact that he's dirty again after just showering.

"i told you to just keep the matches in your pocket."

yoongi glances up at hoseok, then shrugs, sitting down beside him on the wooden log. "i forget."

the space between them is silent for a while, other than the sounds of crackling and shuffling wood as yoongi tries to get a fire to start. it isn't cold outside, as it's the middle of summer, but it is definitely dark. yoongi's just a bit scared that if the fire dims again, hoseok will manage to move and scare the shit out of him.

"tough day?"

hoseok is the first to speak up, his grin now diminished into a faint smirk. yoongi stares at him for a moment. the usually brightness of his expression is gone, but the light from the fire allows his face to glow in a different way.

"you, too?" he asks instead of answering. hoseok seemed to be sitting outside before yoongi had even arrived, and alone in the dark, at that.

hoseok doesn't answer either. within the next silent few minutes, yoongi is able to put the metal stick down and watch the fire burn on its own, and both are able to let their guard down. gradually, though. slowly and naturally, the way they usually do in the comfort of one another's company.

the night goes on in a series of steps; first, with gentle conversation and rambling about things related and unrelated to their days. second, hoseok ends up standing up so the yoongi can watch his silhouette dance in the light of the fire. there's a few more steps in between, but neither knows what they are.

third, when hoseok is finally worn out to the bone, the two put out the fire and walk away from the house. not hand in hand, but hoseok puts his arm around yoongi's shoulders in a manner so casual that yoongi won't have to worry about the possibility of him collapsing or passing out from giggling.

when they get to yoongi's apartment, he is far too relieved to break out the alcohol. hoseok is a calm drunk. it's illustrated in the way his fits of giggles begin to space themselves apart with each new cup, until finally, they stop altogether.

yoongi finds it cute, don't get him wrong, even if he doesn't admit it out loud. but now, hoseok sits on the floor in front of his bed, leaned back against yoongi's legs as they listen to a new album together. he can see hoseok giggle and mess around no matter how they are feeling, and as much as he appreciates the fact, he prefers to see hoseok satisfied like this, with the day's tension melted from his shoulders, and with a sense of comfort that the two only feel together.

hoseok rests his head back on yoongi's knees, looking at him upside-down. amused, the latter taps his nose as he questions him. "what is it?"

without using words, which he knows he would have spent too much time trying to pick out and fumble with, hoseok takes his hand. looking directly at his face with a sort of focus that yoongi is taken aback by, the younger of the two intertwines their fingers. finally, he breaks their staring contest to press a chaste kiss to the back of yoongi's hand.

it may not have been much. yoongi could spend the rest of the night convincing himself that it didn't mean much. a peck on the back of somebody's hand is nothing but that, after all: except that it was hoseok.

that night, a new label or definition for their relationship didn't appear, but a shift in the nature of their relationship occurred. all in the safety of yoongi's room, at the end of a long and tiring day. the shift isn't drastic, but when they share yoongi's bed that night, their fingers are still interwined between them as they sleep with their heads facing in different directions.

awkward, definitely, but everything takes a bit of getting used to. especially when it'll be worth it in the end.


End file.
